Love Only Plays in Stereo
by Zuiver
Summary: A little Zaizen-centric fic, with ZaiKen at the end. Enjoy! Rated for Language and safety.


Characters belong to Konomi-sensei, _Sing for the Deaf_ belongs to Missing Andy, and _I'm Glad You Came_ belongs to The Wanted.

**(Speakin' in rhyme, cause you can't be straight,**

**washing your mind so you cannot feel the sorrow…**

**That's all around you…)**

_ "Well if that's the way you feel, then just get out!"_

_ "It's my house you crazy bitch!"_

**(Standing in line for the bread you make,**

**cutting' it fine, make it easier to swallow…**

**We fall around you, fall around you…)**

_"Mom, dad shut up! Will you two give it a rest?"_

_ *SMACK* "Don't you dare speak to me that way!"_

**(But I feel it coming, coming…)**

Groaning, Zaizen Hikaru rose from his bed, headphones clasped around his ears. No matter how loud his music was, his parents were louder.

**(Yeah, we fall in, fall in…)**

Exiting his basement bedroom, Hikaru looked at the scene before him. His parents were facing off as per usual, and his elder brother was attempting to stand between them. His cheek was pink and swollen.

**(You ain't hearing' nothin'…)**

"What's going on, guys?" Hikaru asked apathetically. As if he didn't know the answer.

"Hikaru, stay out of this!" His father barked. The brother nodded at Hikaru, silently advising him to leave before things got too out of hand.

**(I say…)**

"Fine, whatever. I'm going out…" Getting on his shoes, Hikaru opened the door to leave, but not before looking back to mutter a retaliation. "Dick."

"Hikaru!" Running out through the door, Zaizen left.

**(One more step in time,**

**we all fall back in line…)**

Walking to the rhythm of the song, Hikaru sighed. His parents never talked to each other, and when they did, it was only to fight. Whenever he tried to help, it only served to make things worse. One time, after talking back to his dad, his brother had ended up with a broken arm because of a badly-timed shove that sent him down the stairs.

**(Cause we sing for the deaf,**

**and we dress for the blind…)**

Since then, Hikaru had always preferred to stay quiet, no matter the situation. It was something the other Shitenhouji members had tried to fix, to no avail. But for what it was worth, they had gotten him to open up more, not that he would ever admit that.

**(And it's all by your design…)**

Hikaru hated to blame others for his problems, but in this case it was true. He would have likely been a whole different person in a different family. It was what made him so uncomfortable around Shitenhouji in the beginning. They were all like one big family, but Hikaru had felt more like a stranger.

**(Yeah we sing for the deaf,**

**and we dress for the blind…)**

But not long after he had joined, Kenya had started walking around with him, always trying to talk to him. It was admittedly cute. Thinking, Hikaru decided to change songs. Flipping through, he searched for a fitting song.

**(The sun goes down, the stars come out,**

**and all that counts, is here and now…)**

Smiling, Hikaru continued walking. Kenya really was a star… "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Jumping, Hikaru turned his head to see Kenya. Grinning, the other boy laughed at the expression on the younger boy's face.

**(My universe will never be the same,**

**I'm glad you came…)**

Glaring, Hikaru turned away. "What do you want, sempai?" Kenya just laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong with widdle Zaizen?" He snickered, earning another glare from his kouhei. But Hikaru could only get so mad, he knew how Kenya was..

**(You cast a spell on me, spell on me,**

**you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me…)**

As Hikaru stood there, watching his sempai be an idiot, he couldn't help but remember the kindness he had been shown here at Shitenhouji. It had truthfully been the happiest he had ever been. And even now, just being around Kenya made all his worries melt away.

**(And I decided you look well on me, well on me,**

**so let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me…)**

"S-sempai? Come with me a moment." Hikaru muttered.

"Um, okay?" The blonde replied, unsure.

**(Turn the lights down now, now I take you by the hand,**

**hand you another drink, drink it if you can…)**

Grabbing Kenya's hand, Hikaru pulled him along a path free of pedestrians. Stopping halfway to the end of the street, he turned to his sempai. "Kenya-san… Um… There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Kenya merely cocked his head in confusion.

**(Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,**

**Away from from us so stay,**

**stay with me I can make, make you glad you came…)**

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru looked into Kenya's eyes. "Graduation is only a few weeks away, and before you go… There's something you should know. I'm not going to Shitenhouji High. My parents are separating, and I'm moving with my mom." By this point, he had turned away. Looking back, he was surprised to see his sempai had tears in his eyes.

**(The sun goes down, the stars come out,**

**And all that counts, is here and now…)**

Shaking his head, Kenya smiled. "Well if that's the case, I should do this now then." Hikaru hardly had time to register what happened next. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck, Kenya leaned in for a moment. The second-year felt his face heat up as his eyes widened, but it didn't take long for him to kiss back.

**(My universe, will never be the same,**

**I'm glad you came…)**

As they pulled apart, Kenya smiled again, and stared intently at Hikaru. "Well you'll just have to move in with me, cause you're not leaving! You're one of us now, Hika-chan!"

Glaring, Hikaru retaliated. "Don't call me that!" But he couldn't hide his smile as he watched his love walk away, holding his hand. As they walked away, Hikaru got an idea. "Hey sempai, want to come over and watch movies tonight?"

A pause, then, "Fine, but no romances!"

"But…"

"No!"

**(I'm glad you came…)**


End file.
